


《双杀》

by nkll



Category: nkll
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nkll/pseuds/nkll





	1. 双杀第六十六章和谐部分

“亲我……”  
封灿按住程肃年的肩膀，两人腰胯相贴，身体紧合在一起，下身互相磨蹭着，很快都硬了起来。  
由于互相帮助过很多次，封灿的动手能力相当不错，但这次和以前不一样，他的手刚伸过去，还没碰到，程肃年突然搂住他的腰，顺势一翻身，将他整个人压在了身下。  
封灿：“……”  
  
“我来吧。”程肃年显然已经有了感觉，看似和平时一样冷静的表情里多了几分克制的神态，他微微皱着眉，眼神从上方投下来时，略带湿气的目光勾得封灿心脏狂跳，下面又鼓胀了一圈，硬邦邦地戳着程肃年的大腿根。  
  
这里是软的，可能是这个冷酷的男人身上最软最嫩最白的一块肉，封灿只想想就口干舌燥，本能地用力顶住，然而那只腿微微一动，他的性器从中间滑过去，插进了程肃年两腿之间。  
  
封灿几乎忍不住了，他想把程肃年摁在自己身下，用力地插入，狠狠地操他，让他依赖自己、渴望自己，让他露出别人永远都没机会见到的表情，充满情欲的、脆弱的、崩溃的……  
  
“队长……”封灿压下心里的邪火，在程肃年亲他时乖乖地配合，两只手却顺着程肃年光裸的后背往下滑，一路摸到腰，再往下是臀……  
  
封灿试探着把手放上去，想揉捏几下却没敢下手。  
他心里憋得慌，怕表现得太露骨程肃年会跟他翻脸，可让他一直忍，他怎么忍得住？  
  
尤其程肃年明显技巧很生疏，根本不懂做前戏，从他那里拿过润滑和套，就想直接给他用。  
封灿的脸简直红透了，他把那东西抢过来丢到一边，借口道：“不是你这样做的……”  
  
“怎么做？”程肃年问，“你不是说会教我么？”  
“嗯，教你。”  
封灿嘴上答应着，根本没有实际行动。他黏糊糊地抱住程肃年，极其粘人地吻了上去。  
  
这个吻带有撒娇意味，程肃年被哄得很舒服，整个人都放松下来，任由他亲。  
  
封灿一边亲，一边用手帮程肃年撸，他已经熟练掌握技巧了，没多一会儿，程肃年的眼睛微微眯了起来，和他勾缠在一起的唇舌渐渐乏力，呼吸的节奏也乱了。  
他趁机追上去，含住程肃年湿漉漉的唇，用力地吮吸几下，舌头伸进去攻城略地。  
  
程肃年腰身一紧，似乎快要高潮了，封灿松开累到发酸的手，然而程肃年正是关键时刻，立刻本能地跟上来，试图往他身上顶。  
  
“……做吗？”程肃年嗓音低哑，几乎贴在他耳边说，“就现在，让我……”  
后面几个音节实在太模糊，封灿没听清。  
但听不清也不影响他们沟通，程肃年显然是欲火上头，开始蛊惑他了。这是男人在床上无师自通的技巧，不论他们本质是什么性格的人，这一刻的温柔都像满溢的水，藏也藏不住。  
然而是有目的性的，近似于哄骗。  
  
封灿看出了这一点，依然扛不住。何况程肃年正专注地凝视他，那目光前所未有地令人心动，封灿全身的血都热了起来，从脸热到身下，将他那根已经硬到发紫的性器又胀大了几分。  
  
“我自己来。”封灿哑着嗓子说，“我自己来就好，不用你学，好麻烦的。”  
他下床去捡刚才不小心丢到地上的润滑剂，弯腰时眼神一瞟，看见了没关严的衣柜门。封灿简直不知道自己在想什么，脑浆被欲望烧干，可能是因为上网“学习”时看见了太多乱七八糟的东西，导致他的身体动作快过大脑反应，顺手就从衣柜里抽出了一条领带。  
  
“干什么？”程肃年的知识库里却没有这一条，加上酒精和欲火的双重debuff，他第一时间没搞明白。  
封灿重新上了床，黏上来亲他：“你闭上眼睛。”  
  
程肃年不疑有他，顺从地闭上了。  
黑暗中，他感觉到封灿温柔地亲了亲他的手背，然后，他的两只手突然被举过头顶，不等他意识到危机，封灿就迅速地系好领带，把他绑在了床头。  
“……”  
程肃年愣了下才反应过来发生了什么：“你干什么？”  
他用力一挣，意料之中没能挣开。  
  
封灿却道：“我好喜欢你。”这腔调里带着饱满的情绪，封灿依然和刚才一样，抱他的时候恭顺又乖，仿佛无时无刻不在撒娇。  
  
程肃年的脸色变得不太好了：“别闹，给我解开。”  
“不。”封灿一时上头犯了事，自己心里也有点慌，但气氛太合适，他想，这没什么，情趣而已，最重要的是让程肃年感觉到享受。  
  
他打开润滑，笨拙地往手里倒。  
  
程肃年试了几次都挣脱不开，不再做无谓的挣扎，只皱眉看着封灿。  
最糟糕的是，程肃年的欲望还挺立着，半天得不到缓解，使他难受得很。但这种情况，他没当场骂街已经算是很好脾气了，自然不可能再开口叫封灿帮他。  
  
程肃年眼神发凉，身体却是热的，他全身泛红，修长的双腿被封灿高高架起，腰身折出了一个暧昧的角度，尤其双手被捆在了头顶，那被强迫的姿势，使他整个人看上去充满了奇特的诱惑力。  
  
封灿本来有几分犹豫，见到这副画面，顿时把理智抛到了九霄云外。  
他等不及了，又怕伤到程肃年，只好尽可能地多用润滑。他分开程肃年的臀，找到紧闭的穴口，用手指往里面捣弄。  
  
然而，理论和实践有一定差距，他把一整瓶都倒了出来，将程肃年的下身弄得一片湿，床单都被浸透了一块，以为这样就可以了，扶着自己快要爆炸的性器，对准位置，试探着插进去。  
程肃年却没被扩充好，内壁仍然是紧绷的，紧紧地夹着他，很难深入。  
  
“让我进去，队长……”封灿把程肃年的双腿放到自己腰上，身下慢慢地往深处顶，一边顶一边胡言乱语道，“是不是太大了？别咬这么紧。”  
“……”  
程肃年脸色刷白，差点没昏过去。  
  
封灿低下头，两手搂住他的脖子，讨好地亲他。程肃年猛地一偏脸，封灿的吻落空了，只听他道：“出去。”  
封灿不听，程肃年试图用腿踹人，封灿便按住他的腿，卡在自己腰间，继续往里面插入。  
  
确实太大了。  
大得像个凶器，一开始程肃年反抗时腰身晃动，待封灿整根插进去时，他已经动不了了，稍微一动，那股异样的饱胀痛感便会加剧。  
程肃年从没受过这种折磨。  
  
偏巧封灿是个不会疼人的——心里会，行动上欠缺经验，正所谓理论知识学得再好，也依然改变不了他是处男的事实。  
  
事已至此，程肃年连生气都顾不上了，他原本勃发的欲望在封灿的捣弄下被疼软了，他紧阖着双唇，不肯开口喊疼，封灿还以为自己做得挺好，动作愈发卖力。  
  
程肃年额角的汗都下来了，眼角渐渐泛湿，意识模糊中，不知被顶到了哪儿，他触电似的，猛地绞紧了。  
  
两人连在一起的下身，泥泞中不停进出的粗大性器忽然停住，半根插在里头，另一半露在外面，肉眼可见地又变粗了。  
  
“……”  
程肃年咬紧牙关，抑制不住地发出一声压抑的喘息，脖颈崩成了一条直线。  
  
这一声无意泄露出来的声音是导火索，封灿仅存的自制力被炸了个干净。他将程肃年的腿抬得更高，两手揉搓着身下柔软的臀，腰身大肆抽动，撞得程肃年一晃一晃的，不停往床里滑，又被封灿拽回胯下，继续操。  
  
“舒服吗？我做得好不好，队长？”  
那根烙铁一般的凶器贯穿了湿软的穴肉，润滑剂太多，随着他不停的抽送，发出“噗嗤噗嗤”的水声，听得封灿耳根都红了。  
  
“你说句话好不好？夸夸我。”他嗓音发颤，找程肃年索吻。  
程肃年介意自己被绑的双手，依然不给他亲，他只好扣住程肃年的下巴，强行吻上去。  
  
然而，没有回应的吻让人得不到安慰。封灿忍不住操得更用力，对准他刚才找到的地方狠狠顶撞过去，一下又一下，程肃年果然变脸了，那张熟悉的冷淡面孔被染红，露出了从没有过的情态。  
  
他太好看了。  
封灿第一次这么喜欢一个人，喜欢到要发疯了。  
  
可不是在发疯么，他今天晚上这么冲动，是一直以来的不满足在作祟。  
现在他终于满足了，他得到了程肃年——从里到外，程肃年终于属于他了。  
  
封灿做到兴头上，脑子里一片混沌，仿佛忘记了过去，也不敢想明天，只剩这一个念头，其他什么都顾不上了。  
  
“队长，队长……程肃年。”  
他低声叫着，抱住程肃年发颤的腰，整根拔出，再用力插进去。反复来回，每一次都撞到让程肃年受不了的地方，这个男人终于忍不住开口求饶了。  
  
“你到底……唔，能不能好了……”  
“不能。”  
“……”  
“你叫叫我吧，求你了。”  
封灿做到动情，腰胯动作愈发地大开大合。不仅程肃年受不了，他也浑身是汗，汗水和别的混在一起，空气里充斥着淫靡的味道。  
  
程肃年快疯了，身体却不听大脑指挥，十分配合地吸咬住封灿，越咬越紧，亲身感受着那根凶器在他体内进进出出，每一下都碾在他理智崩溃的边缘。  
  
“你、你慢点……”  
他闭上眼睛，尽量让自己不去看，但身体的刺激太大，越是不看，他和封灿交合的画面在脑海里越是清晰。  
  
封灿抓到他引人遐思的颤音，把这当鼓励，怎么会慢？反而更快更用力了。  
  
程肃年被顶撞得三魂七魄丢了大半，哪还有平日里冷酷的样子，他整张脸都透着春意，浑身湿得像浸了水，汗液和体液交织，手腕被勒紧的疼痛更是加深了刺激，他恍惚中没力气再抵抗了，失神地漏出了一声呻吟。  
  
“不、不要再……”他语无伦次地求饶，“不要了……封灿……”  
  
封灿终于听见他叫自己的名字，欢喜地去吻他汗湿的鬓角，胯下却不停，操得更狠，“不要了吗？再深一点好不好？你喜欢我操得深点吗，队长？”  
“……”  
“不喜欢吗？这样呢？”  
封灿变着姿势抽出再插入，程肃年被搞得腰腿发软，理智被陌生的情潮淹没了，在反复的刺激下几乎泄出哭腔。  
  
这声音进了封灿耳朵里，封灿终于忍不住了，重重地顶进去，猛烈操干了十几下，在程肃年高潮时激烈绞紧的穴道里尽情地射了出来。  
……  
忘带套了。  
这是封灿的第一反应。  
所以，他内射了程肃年？  
后知后觉地意识到这一点，封灿呆了几秒，立刻将性器拔出来。  
  
然而他不动还好，他一离开，射进去的精液被带出了一部分，将程肃年的臀缝染成了一片污浊的白色。  
  
封灿盯着这美景看了半天，好久才反应过来，领带还没解开，他的宝贝队长被绑了这么久，肯定是累到了。  
他抬头看过去，程肃年果然累了，神色恹恹地闭着眼睛，看都不看他，也不叫他解绑。  
  
“队长。”封灿谨慎地靠过去，往程肃年的脸颊上亲了一口，讨饶道，“我错了，我们有话好商量，你别生气，行吗？”


	2. 双杀第八十三章和谐部分

程肃年不擅长做被动的一方，封灿发现他在床上主动时，像上次，他是一个很会哄人的体贴情人，而现在，他可能觉得既然答应封灿了，就不应该像以前那么强势，应该把主动权交给对方，把自己的控制欲收敛起来。  
  
这情绪很细微，封灿感觉到了，程肃年是在照顾他，太体贴了，也很自以为是——程肃年为什么觉得他在床上需要被照顾呢？  
  
封灿把事先准备好的润滑和安全套拿出来，“我们能聊聊上次的体验吗？”他一边说话，一边分开程肃年的腿，找到位置，按摩一般按了按外围，慢慢地把手指往里面探。  
“上次我做得不太好，但我想知道，你有感觉吗，队长？”封灿压低了声音，小声说，“一点感觉都没有吗？”  
“……”  
程肃年没吭声，眼睛半睁着，仰在枕头上看他。  
  
那目光有股说不上来的暧昧，仿佛是某种含蓄的应答，封灿的手指还在他身体里插着，润滑剂的冰凉温度将他们的触感连接在一起，封灿却觉得浑身都开始发烫了。  
  
程肃年也不全如他表现出的那么从容。封灿蘸了大堆润滑，伸长手指往深处扩充的时候，他面上看不出什么，大腿根却在微微发颤。  
封灿另一只手按住他，拇指在他腿侧最细嫩的那块软肉上来回摩挲，摸了一会，突然往上一移，握住了他的性器。  
程肃年的反应顿时更明显了，勃起的分身被攥在封灿手里，这大概是一个男人最脆弱的时刻，他本能地并了下腿。却由于被按着，并拢不上。  
封灿将他两腿分得更开，继续帮他扩充，后面的润滑用得太多了，黏滑的液体从臀缝流出来，从后往前一抹，程肃年整个下身都被抹湿了，看上去十分淫靡。  
  
程肃年轻咳一声，不自在道：“差不多行了吧。”  
“不行，我怕你疼。”  
“……”又是这句话，程肃年道，“没事，疼点也没关系。”  
封灿不信他的：“别，等会真疼了你又不高兴，嫌我做得不好，以后不想和我做了怎么办？我要把你做爽了，让你喜欢，天天粘着我要。”  
“行。”程肃年哼笑一声。  
封灿却被自己这番话打动了，他有点想象不出来，程肃年每天主动求着他要是什么样子？  
  
“真的行吗？那你现在求我一句，让我提前感受一下好不好？”封灿伸进去两根手指，捣弄到了很深的地方，程肃年可能有了感觉，和他对视时面色微红，气息略有些急。  
封灿继续往深处按压，程肃年绷紧了腰，压住喘息：“怎么求？”  
  
“就说，你想要我。”  
“我想要你。”  
“再说一遍，真诚点呢？”  
“我想要你，封灿。”  
“……”  
程肃年前面和后面被他一起折腾，劲头已经上来了。那带着电流般的沙哑嗓音钻进他耳朵时，封灿心口一跳，下身硬到一定程度，脑袋里轰地一声。  
他把手指抽出来，换了一个更粗更大的，掐着程肃年的腰，一寸一寸顶进去。  
  
这次扩充得足够了，可还是太紧，程肃年在他进来的一瞬间下意识抓紧床单，身体紧绷到躬起，一口气喘不上来似的，脸上显出了窒息般的潮红。  
  
“疼吗？”封灿伏在他身上，低头亲了亲，“放松点，你别咬我。”  
封灿的嗓音黏糊糊的，甜蜜动人。程肃年却不知道自己什么时候咬他了，神情有点迷惑，封灿便贴上来，含住他的耳垂，骚里骚气地说：“咬得太紧了，队长，你再咬我想射了。”  
“……”  
程肃年想说点什么，但封灿不给他说话的机会——他什么都不说，被动承受时的表情才最奇特，那种特殊情景下的弱势和柔软和他本人有强烈的反差，即便是在床上，也很罕见。  
  
封灿用力地顶了顶，紧致的穴壁包裹着柱身，缓慢抽插时，湿润的软肉紧紧粘着他，推挤、吸住，来来回回，又软又紧爽得封灿头皮发麻。  
他情难自禁地去吻程肃年。  
程肃年额角汗湿了，略偏着头，侧脸贴在枕头上，眼睛也半阖着，眉头微蹙，红润的嘴唇闪着水光。  
那抹水红随着他的插入和拔出微微颤动，仿佛已经承受到了极限，不堪他用力折磨。  
封灿红了眼，胯下发力，掐紧程肃年的腰，凶狠地整根操进去，再拔出来——  
  
他本想温柔一点，可还是太年轻了吧，定力有限，有限的克制力压不住血液里沸腾澎湃的激情，他把程肃年紧紧抱进怀里，一边用力顶入一边和他的心上人接吻。  
  
这种时候，连他都意识到自己有点粗暴了，程肃年仍然维持着先前的体贴，不反抗不排斥，甚至主动伸手搂住了他，认真回应他的吻。  
封灿感觉到了这种沉默无声的包容，这是程肃年表达爱的方式，他不热烈不外露，但是永远深沉和包容。  
  
封灿第一次亲自揭开表层，靠自己的双手触摸到了程肃年的心。  
直到这一刻，他才觉得自己真真切切地得到了他，所有的不安全感都消失了。  
  
“程肃年……”  
封灿忍住翻涌的情绪，一边念程肃年的名字一边反复折腾了好久。不知和上次相比技术提升有多少，但至少这次，他的队长爽到了，白浊的液体射在他身上，绞紧的后穴将他吸了出来。  
  
做到后来，程肃年根本不睁眼了，湿漉漉的睫毛在灯光下水迹闪闪，他低头亲上去，把对方紊乱的呼吸吞进口中。  
亲了一会儿，他抬起程肃年的腿，对准位置顶进去，又做了一次。  
  
这是长夜的开端。  
他们做完两次，感觉饿了，封灿悄悄溜出房间，见四下无人，在厨房里弄了点吃的端回来，两人一起吃了点夜宵，还没吃完，又抱在一起接吻，做了第三次。  
  
程肃年累了，封灿其实也有点累了，但他的兴奋劲还没消耗完，非要抱着他的宝贝队长搞到天亮。  
程肃年怕搞完之后自己直接报废了，连哄带骗地把封灿按住，不得已割地求和，同意封灿插在他身体里睡一夜。  
结果这一夜不知是否一直保持这个姿势，程肃年睡着了就什么都不知道了，第二天早上，他是被操醒的——  
封灿在他体内晨勃，直接将他翻过来，用背后位做。  
  
程肃年半睡半醒之中，以为自己在做梦。  
他被迫趴在床上，颤抖的手指抓紧床单，梦呓似的叫了声：“封灿，你……哈啊……别闹了……轻点……”  
  
模模糊糊的音节不成句子，似喘息似呻吟，比清醒时更勾人。  
封灿更加用力，就着昨晚没清理的精液当润滑，大幅度地耸动腰胯，硬生生把程肃年操醒了。  
  
程肃年刚睁开眼睛，封灿就捂住了他的双眼，撬开他的牙关，用一个不容拒绝的深吻堵住了他的抗议。  
……  
这是新年来临前，最放肆的一个夜晚和清晨。  
  
程肃年紧绷了几年的神经在这个名为封灿的温柔乡里得到了舒缓，他终于过上了一个算得上假期的假期。


End file.
